A Pikachu for Christmas
by MamaMikuSays
Summary: WARNING: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. My friend thought my ideas for my OC were really cute and said I should write more about her, so here is how she got her Raichu, er well Pikachu. I don't normally write about my OC characters, but I thought why not? My friend, who convinced me to write this, is the one who came up with the last name Phantom. So, enjoy?


Christmas morning came early in the Phantom household, as it does in most. The early wakeup call from the young children excited to see what Santa brought them. And young Yuki Phantom was no different, 6 am found her barging into her parent's room giggling with joyous laughter as she leaped onto their bed. The sudden ruckus alerted the two Pokémon, at the foot of the bed, to her presence and caused them both to sit up with yawns and stretches.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas! We have to go see what Santa brought us!" She chimed as she continued bouncing between the two. Her mother sat up groggily but with a warm smile on her face, and her father sat up and scooped her up in his arms.

"Children who wake up their parents before a decent hour don't get presents from Santa, Squirt." He exclaimed then began to tickle his daughter. Yuki squealed with delight and squirmed in her father's grasp.

"That's not true, Daddy! Besides, Santa came last night so this morning doesn't count!" Yuki stated between giggles. Her father paused his tickle assault to ponder his daughter's thoughts for a moment humming as if in a deep concentration.

"I don't know… What do you think, dear, should we let her see what she got?" He questioned, turning to his wife with a knowing smile.

"Well I don't know, it would be a shame to not let her have it." Yuki gasped, in a dramatic sort of way and turned towards her mother.

"Oh please, Mommy! I promise we can all go back to bed after we open our gifts!" Her mother laughed lightly and stood up. Yuki was set down, to stand on the floor as her father followed suit.

"Well if that's the case then let's go!" He explained excitedly, causing Yuki to cheer and bolt out the door. He tried, and failed to hold back a yawn causing his wife to grin at him. "Beside we wait too long her gift from "Santa" might get tired of waiting. Come on Eevee, Vaporeon; let's go meet your new friend shall we?" The two Pokémon replied in happy tones and hopped off the bed before bounding after the young girl; followed shortly by the parents. Turning the corner they saw Yuki standing there staring at something sleeping in front of the tree; a shocked expression on her face. She turned around to face her parents quickly, whom also wore surprised expressions; for the added effect.

"Mommy look, there's a Pikachu under the tree! Is it for me? Daddy, do you think Santa brought it for me?" Her father laughed loudly, causing the tiny electric rodent's ear to twitch; He mother nodded before speaking.

"Well you did send Santa that letter telling him you really wanted a Pikachu, so evidence points to yes. He is all yours, Yuki." The Pikachu had long since woken up, from all the talking, and was sitting in front of the try with its head tilted to the side. A bright red bow tied lightly around its neck, was the final touch to the adorable rodent. Yuki turned back towards the tree and stepped forward calmly; though she was excited, she didn't want to frighten the creature with her excitement.

"Hi there, Pikachu, do you want to be friends?" She smiled brightly and opened her arms wide for an inviting embrace. The yellow mouse watched her for a moment, before smiling excitedly.

"Pika, pi!" It cried as it crouched and leaped into her arms. Yuki wrapped her arms around him tightly and giggled happily as she spun around with her new friend.

"Haha! I have my very own Pokémon now!" She stopped spinning and held Pikachu out so that they were looking at each other. "Pikachu, you and I are going to be an unstoppable team!"

"Pika!" He agreed, throwing his arms out to the sides and waving them up and down.

"And best of all, we are going to be the best of friends! Right, Pikachu?" She beamed. Pikachu nodded, smiling brightly at her.

"Pika, Pikachuuuu!" Yuki hugged him close again, and Pikachu returned the action by wrapping its tiny arms around her neck.

"I love you too, Pikachu." There was a brief pause as future trainer and Pokémon connected in that happy moment, before all excitement was back on. "Come on let's go play! Eevee and Vaporeon, you guys can come too!" Without out waiting for a reply, and with a Pikachu now on her shoulder, she took off back to her room; Vaporeon and Eevee close behind.

"Wait…What about the other gifts; or the fact that we were supposed to go back to bed?" He father groaned, but the complaint fell upon deaf ears. His wife giggled and patted her husband's back.

"Come on let's go back to bed, dear. We can open presents later once her excitement has calmed down." With a defeated sigh and a tired grin, her husband nodded and headed back to their room.

"We should have brought Pikachu down last." He said jokingly. His wife only laughed and followed him into the room.

The sounds of laughter soon fading into nothingness as sleep fell upon the entire Phantom household. Yuki, now tired from the exciting early morning event, was curled up in her bed; Pikachu tucked in her arms, Eevee curled up on the pillow next to her head and Vaporeon curled up behind her.

This was certainly going to be a Christmas to remember for little Yuki.


End file.
